Skills
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Mami Tomoe often wondered what her calling was. 2nd chapter reveals what Gen's Word about Mami's wish AKA the last sentence in my story is canon. 3rd chap. is a bonus for humor.
1. Miki

She could still remember the day she met him.

Her mother wanted Miki to learn how to play with boys because her only friend was Madoka.

After hearing a 6 year old Kyosuke play the violin for the first time in the park (where she would later hear Hitomi confess to Kyousuke) she was captivated by his skill and brought to tears by how beautiful the mystical melody was.

When asked if he made the piece, he nodded and she gasped and was physically taken back.

This kid was a genius, _a prodigy!_

Unlike Madoka who was like any other good behaved girl, Miki herself sometimes felt...unsure.

She had confidence and was told by other kids their age that she was fearless but that was only because she had nothing to lose.

She didn't know how to do chores or cook like Madoka.

She wasn't as musically inclined as Kyosuke.

What did she have?

* * *

><p>She spent time with both of her friends making memories of pleasant afternoons basking in their talents.<p>

Madoka cooked and Kyosuke asked her what she thought of his songs.

She didn't know how to respond to both of them.

Her simple thinking made it impossible to really give a great constructive answer at the time so she could only say "good" while feigning a smile.

* * *

><p>Her mother enrolled her in a swimming course and she was thrilled to finally have a calling: Sports.<p>

She swam like a dolphin after a couple of lessons and was proud of herself.

Or course all the focus meant that she had to limit herself to her friends so that made her a little sad.

She had no idea, skill meant having to practice it over and over.

* * *

><p>On her 8th birthday she was surprised that Kyosuke wanted to spend the day alone with her and only her instead of sometimes her and his friends.<p>

He started to play her a piece and her imagination played out on a movie reel.

Various locations but mostly water related took over and she was imagining herself as a bride with Kyosuke by her side in a under water city filled with glass, hidden away from other people, she smiled.

She blushed at this and started to clap when he finished.

He smiled and they went to go eat out.

She held his hand and he didn't mind.

Things were perfect with her world.

* * *

><p>The Bealtes song-Love me Do, modified lyrics:<br>_Love, love me do_  
><em>I'll always be true<em>  
><em>So plee~ease (Kyosuke)<em>  
><em>Love me back too<em>


	2. Tomoe

**So some people on Anime Mania translated an interview with some of the cast and Mami's wish was finally revealed, it explains her ribbon powers which is revealed in the last sentence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before her accident Mami used to attend a tea class.<strong>

She was friends with Hitomi there and occasionally talked to the others there to ask why they went.

Some went there to learn like Hitomi.

Others went for their families connection to the class, such as for jobs.

Some went because it soothed their soul.

Thankfully for her, the class was with people about her age so she didn't have to deal with monks and their religious zeal or with older women who wanted to gossip about things that didn't interest her.

* * *

><p>Of course after the accident it made her squirm in her bed that she would never be able to pour a cup of tea with both her hands.<p>

The boys and girls and especially Hitomi, whom she confessed her loneliness too would be missed.

Sure there were people in the hospital but it brought her down being around them.

Their lives cut short because of a tragic or unforseen incident.

She would rest in her bed and ask to sometimes go out but would want to be wheeled in whenever she saw kids her age with friends. It made her shed silent tears and the nurses wouldn't know how to deal with her.

* * *

><p>There had been another point in her life in which her father taught her self-defense.<p>

He was a cop and showed her how to use a gun.

When she asked if he knew how to use a flint lock, he laughed saying those were out of date and were inferior to automatics.

She turned her head towards the ground and looked embarrassed.

Her father chuckled saying she took things too seriously sometimes and taught her how to clean, reload and disassemble and reassemble a gun.

It was her mother's job that made them move around a lot so she really never had time to establish long term connections.

Sure there was email and calling on phones but she loved personal, intimate proximity.

* * *

><p>Her mother worked in the army and on the side as a CEO of a business and it required that they move so that she worked with various employees and helped managers manage.<p>

When asked why her mother just travel alone because she found it pointless to move around, she was told that family makes sacrifices and that they should move as one unit. It was something she told her fellow employees.

* * *

><p>She remembered the day that her world started to feel more empty than usual.<p>

She had returned home from school and made some cake she learned how to make in economics.

She had made a cheesecake and decorated it and took a picture of it.

Proud and beaming of her cake, she cut it evenly and poured herself a cup of tea.

She poured some for her father and set up the table to be as fancy as possible.

She looked around at the furniture and remarked that no matter how many items she had, it could never compare to another human being.

Waiting, because she had finished her homework at school, she paced nervously wondering why her dad had not come home.

She knew his schedule and what days he worked and tried to call his work but only got an answering machine.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a blanket on her and she seemed to have dozed off at the dinner table.<p>

She looked around and saw her Mother next to her gripping her hand.

She saw that her make up was ruined and her hair messy, she saw a champainge glass on the floor in pieces and her eyes went wide.

He died while on duty.

* * *

><p>Something about a bunch of people being...in a daze and they just set them selves on fire.<p>

When looked into their profiles to see if they had something in common, they had not and recalled not doing anything.

Her father tried to prevent them from lighting a whole garden on fire but it had been too late.

He could stop the match form falling in time and he had died burnt alive.

As a result, her mother decided that it was time to settle down in the busy town of Mitikahara and establish a cafe or bakery there for a life style change.

She resented her mother for NOW of all times to do so and her mother responded with she had a week to pack.

* * *

><p>The car ride in the moving truck had been long and awkward.<p>

Mami stared out the window with depression.

They decided to not attend the funeral because it meant saying goodbye to one of their own forever.

She knew he would live on mentally but...

* * *

><p>she awoke in the hospital, her mother being carted in a black plastic bag.<p>

**Dead on arrival.**

Why had see been the only one to live?

She came to regret not only her wish but not talking to her mother one last time, the one thing she lacked with her busy parents: **To make connections**.

* * *

><p>One last chapter will be dedicated to the hidden depths of Kyouko or Homura and that's it.<p>

We know of Homura's history, she didn't really have anything she was great at before, like Madoka, although I suppose I can write SOMETHING comical which has to do with her actions in episode 11.**  
><strong>


	3. Akemi

**Homura had been in the hospital again. She sighed. She hated being here because it reeked of death but there was one perk...**

**She entered the area next to the day care and found a couple of 10 year-old kids looking up to a plasma TV.**

**She smiled as they greeted her by her first name without the honorific and Gurren Lagann began another episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I don't really know of an anime with so many explosions other than Gundam. Seriously check my profile to see what I likeseen.**


End file.
